Ain't Nothin' to Die For
by LuckyLauren
Summary: Sirius realizes something while driving home drunk to his husband and two sons. Implied Mpreg, kinda. SBRL. Song fic!


Sirius Black turned the radio up as he drove through the dark night, his mind foggy and numb from the drinks he had had with James Potter, his best friend, just a half an hour ago. He sighed irritably as a country song by Tim McGraw came on. Country music was so depressing, but he decided he didn't care enough to turn it.

"_**Stopped to have a few at five now you're crossing that center line for the third time  
Second time like this this week had a friend ask you for your keys  
You said 'no I'm fine'  
You sure do act like you don't got a thing to lose  
But every car you pass might be the one's you take with you"**_

Sirius gasped, listening intently to the lyrics. He had crossed the centerline a few times he realized. He slowed down; watching yet another car passed him.

"_**You'd give your last breath to your wife  
Take a bullet for your kids  
Lay your life down for your country for your Jesus for your friends  
There's a whole lot of things you say you're living for  
You've got to fight it somehow, stop and turn around  
'Cause this ain't nothin' to die for"**_

Pulling the car to the side of the road he continued listen, thoughts of Remus Lupin- Black, his husband and Procyon and Arcturius, his two twin boys only months old, filled his head.

"_**So what's the harm in a little fun  
'Cause you're off to work before the sun everyday  
And the inbox outbox locks you in and the money you make ain't worth the time you spend to make your pay  
The doctor says 'man your numbers they don't lie'  
The graveyard's full of folks that didn't have time to die"**_

Sirius swallowed thickly as 'what if' thoughts entered his head. _'What if he was in a drunken accident? What would Rem do? How would the boys grow up?'_

"_**You'd give your last breath to your wife  
Take a bullet for your kids  
Lay your life down for your country for your Jesus for your friends  
There's a whole lot of things you say you're living for  
You've got to fight it somehow, stop and turn around  
'Cause this ain't nothin' to die for"**_

Sirius pulled away from the side of the road, his brain no longer feeling the fire whiskey that was surely still in his system. He began to drive home, slowly.

"_**Straight through that guardrail up into that white light  
You hear a sweet voice saying just this side of the other side  
Just this side of the other side"**_

Sirius sighed, this song wasn't so bad, and it sure had opened his eyes to what he had been going through. He couldn't let the stress cloud his mind anymore!

"_**You'd give your last breath to your wife  
Take a bullet for your kids  
Lay your life down for your country for your Jesus for your friends  
There's a whole lot of things you say you're living for  
You've got to fight it somehow, stop and turn around  
'Cause this ain't nothin' to die for**_

_**Ain't nothin' to die for  
Nothin' to die for  
Ain't nothin' to die for"**_

The song ended as Sirius pulled into the driveway, practically jumping out of his car to rush into the house.

He found Remus in the nursery, watching over the two small sleeping babies in their cradle. He turned as Sirius rushed in, "Siri wha- Mmf" he was cut off as Sirius kissed him, gently yet passionately.

"I love you, Remus. Oh, I love you so much babe!" Sirius murmured, careful not to wake the young children, kissing his lover's face in various places. He leaned down to kiss the sleeping boys on the forehead and murmur a comforting word before taking Remus' hand and pulling him gently towards the door connecting their bedroom to the nursery, being sure to leave the door half way open.

He pushed his husband onto the bed, changing his clothes quickly before getting into bed for his husband to curl up against his chest.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus gently pulling him closer, pressing a kiss to his love's forehead and then his lips. Both smiled at each other, thinking the same thing.

'_Things are defiantly going to change…'_


End file.
